Food cutting devices of the types concerned are associated with a specific cutting pattern or a pattern in which the cutting blade(s) is arranged. Such patterns are usually fixed.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved food cutting device.